A Paw Filipino Backstory: Juan Dela Cruz
This is the Third Character Backstory Characters * Paw Patrol Characters * Juan * Andres Plot A Friendly visit It all begins at the Philippine Isles consulate where a guardian Accessed his 1 week visa. Vicente: I hope you will have a good time to stay at the bay. Juan Dela Cruz. Juan: Yeah.... salamat aking kababayan(Thanks, My fellow countrymen) Juan walks away for the Embassy and heads for the Lookout to see his Former Allies. Vicente: Have fun to tell a story.... At the Lookout. Ryder and the Pups are playing a Medieval game. Ryder: Prepare to defend Pups. Pups: You Bet! Ryder fires some pillows on a Castle playboard using a Catapult. just as then Chase charged Ryder and fights using his wooden Sword while Ryder fights back. The Pups heads outside to get Ryder but Just as then. A blue Arrow is shot From the distance hitting the Castle. Ryder: Hey Who Shot it? Just as then Another Arrow zooms but Andres deflected it. Andres: Okay! Enough Games! Magpakita ka!(Show yourself) ???: Hello Paw Patrol. Andres: Juan? Juan De la Cruz?! Juan: Yun OH! Andres dashed and licked his old friend. Juan: hey! I missed you. Ryder looks for Andres and just as he sees him Ryder: Juan? Juan: Hello. Ryder runs into Juan and hugs him. Juan: Hoy! kamusta!(Hey! how are you?! Ryder: we're okay. so what brings you here? Chase and the Pups arrived. Chase: Juan Dela Cruz. Juan: Hello Paw Patrol. Skye: Wow.. you haven't changed a bit. Juan: Neither you all. Juan Sits on the Grass just as then Ryder and the Pups followed. Juan: I will tell you my life story. Paw Patrol: Cool! The Guardian Tales: Birth and Childhood Juan: I was born at the night on a Church. somewhere on Laguna. where My Mother is a Guardian of the Iron Cross while My father is the King of Aswang. My mother Died when I was born. Ryder: I don't know that... Juan: I was raised at a little town of San Juan, orphaned. but I was raised with the devotion of God too. until the I discover the Iron cross. Chase: What's the Iron Cross. Juan shows his Iron Cross to the Paw Patrol. Juan: This weapon was inherited from my Mother and I gained knowledge it from my Foster Father who is a priest. and he was killed. Chase: No Way. Juan: Yeah. A thief gets the Iron Cross and heads For Manila. After That I don't have any relatives at my village. so along with my Foster father's sister or Grandmother. she takes me to Manila, notably Quiapo. Where I raised up. I met my childhood friend and sidekick Asiong. I am also near especially to children. Until I met Pikoy. Skye: Who is he? Juan: He's the Child who helped me find this Iron Cross and I claim ownership it. Rubble: What does the Iron Cross do? Juan: I don't know how to use it until I joined the Brotherhood. The Guardian Tales: Kapatiran and the Power of the Cross Andres: What's Kapatiran or Brotherhood Juan? Juan: Andres, Kapatiran is an organization same as your Paw Katipunan but its aim is to expell the Aswang from the Human World. and to aid the Guardian. That organization shows Me what is the True meaning of Bravery, Wisdom, Justice and Valor. Juan: Ryder, Do you have the Paw Iron Cross? Ryder: Yeah. Skye: Wait.... Ryder you're... Ryder lifts his left hand and suddenly The Paw Cross goes to his Hand. Ryder: I keep this weapon safe just like you asked. Juan: You know... I aided other worlds such as Horse-Mans(Tikbalang) and Faries(Engkanto). Skye: Are they true? Juan: Yes.... If you believed in Philippine Myth. Chase is curios about Juan. Chase: Juan....Who are your enemies? Juan: Remember during our Adventure on Samar Chase: During you give our Powers to Ryder to accessed his Guardian Powers? Juan: You catch up quick. With it Ryder. Ryder: Yeah Juan. Chase! Ryder activates the Paw Cross' Sword of Bravery. Chase: Wow! that's a sword Ryder. Ryder: Yeah.... The sword of Bravery. Juan: I activated the Sword and used it as my main weapon. I activated it for the First time during I saved a child from a killing intent. Ryder: That's how you activated the Sword, Juan? Juan: OO. Juan throws a Can to Ryder unnoticed. but Ryder reacted. Ryder: Marshall! Ryder activated the Paw Cross' Bow of Wisdom and fires the arrow to the Can. Juan: You accessed the Bow of Wisdom. good in ranged attacks. Ryder: I know that. I activated Marshall's Chip or yell his name it activates it too. Juan: I activated the Bow of Wisdom for the first time since I save a young kid from the Aswang's heir's Men. Andres: You used it for ranged attacks? Juan: Yeah.(activates the Iron Cross Bow) Andres: What about this?!(Throws 3 Cans) Juan fires his Arrows from the Bow and hits the Cans that Andres throws. Juan: I attacked it without noticed. Rubble: Do you have any weapons than that Juan? Juan: Yeah Rubble. Just as then a rustle is from the bushes. Andres: I sense something guys. Juan: Yeah. Juan activates the Whip and throws it into the Bushes and Pulls and Alex is on the Whip Alex: Hey! What's the Big Idea? Ryder: Alex? What are you doing back there. Alex: I was listening to Juan too and observe him too. and wow! You caught me using the Whip of Justice Juan: This is the whip of Justice(As he releases Alex Porter from the rope) Juan: Ryder. Say the word: "RUBBLE" Ryder: RUBBLE! The Paw Cross morphs from the Bow into a Whip. Rubble: wow! That's an Electric whip Ryder? Ryder smacks the Whip on the Grass. Ryder: Oh... Juan how do use the whip during the First time? Alex: Yeah. I am Curios. Juan: I save the Princess of the Engkanto from a killing intent of a Horseman and I managed to stop him by using this. Alex: Cool! How do I get one? Juan: I am so sorry Alex. only the chosen person like me and Ryder can wield the Iron Cross.Ryder Juan: Ryder, Yell Zuma and see what Happens. Ryder: Zuma! Ryder's Paw Cross transforms from a whip into a spear. Meanwhile Juan's Cross reverts into its Orginal Form and holds it on his hand Ryder: Wow.... Zuma: Cool dude! That's a nice Spear. Ryder swings it Around with Both hand tries to attack Juan but he reacts by Activating his Spear too. Juan: Ito ang titigil sa iyo.(This will stop you!) Ryder stands down with a spear on hand. Juan: That's a very hard weapon to get, Ryder. Chase: The Handler needs to know what is the true meaning of Valor right? Juan: Yeah. The true meaning of Valor Paw patrol is you need to do what is right without question. The Paw Patrol and Alex Listened Juan: By killing the Leader of the Kapatiran, Breaking the Heart of my love and Fulfill my duties as the Guardian activates the Spear of Valor for me during the past. Ryder: Wait. you fell in love? Juan: Yeah. by a childhood friend of mine named Rosario. an she became my wife. Zuma: Awwwww. Juan: Hey. That's True. Juan: and you know about the Weapons... You need to learn that you can learn by yourself. Ryder: What is it? Juan Jumps Back along with Andres. Juan: Let's Do this Andres! Andres: Yes Tagabantay! Andres activates his Pup Bolo and Juan activates the Bow of Wisdom Ryder: Paw Patrol, Alex Get Behind me! Everyone gets behind Ryder. Andres: Lightning Release: Bolo Slash! Juan fires his arrow from his Bow and Juan sends lightning to Ryder. Chase: uhh.. Ryder! Ryder: Rocky! Ryder activates the Shield of Aptitude and successfully blocks the Two attacks from Juan and Andres. Rocky:Whoa. That was Close! Everyone: Cool! Andres: Looks like Ryder activates the Shield of Aptitude. however..... Juan: Andres. Don't! Andres Charged and Attacked the Shield but It doesn't effect the Paw Patrol. Andres jumps back. Andres: Bolo Away!(Sheaths his bolo and returns inside at his pup pack.) Juan: Ryder you can de-activate it now. Ryder: yeah Juan. the Paw Cross reverts back into it's original form. Juan: The Shield of Aptitude is the final weapon of the Iron Cross. Marshall: When did you accessed it first John? Juan: During the Encounter at Homonhon I saved my sidekick from a bullet. with the shield of Aptitude I protect him. Marshall:It Does not affect to attacks does it Juan? Juan: Yeah. that's What I will say to Andres if he does attack you. The shield will protect the handler and its supporter even from devastated attacks. Juan: Come on let's go inside the lookout and I will tell you about the other Powers of the Iron Cross. Everyone gets inside the Lookout. The Guardian Tales: The Extent of Power Juan goes near the Wall and Commands the Iron Cross to secure on the wall. Juan: Only the Guardian can Retract the Iron cross from the Wall. now try to get it for me. Rocky: Ruff! Claw! Rocky activates his Claw and tries to Pull tries to pull the Cross and After all the effort Rocky flings towards the Room. Rocky: Whoa!(Crash) Rocky: Ouch! Ryder: Rocky. Are you okay? Rocky: Yeah. Ryder tries to Get Juan's Iron cross but no avail. Ryder: Looks like its too hard to pull. Huff..... Juan raises his left hand. and the Iron Cross goes to him. Ryder: Whoa.(looks on Juan) Rubble: Only the Guardian can accessed the Iron Cross and activates its weapons. Juan: Rubble's right.(lifts his left hand and the cross flies towards him) Juan holds the Iron Cross. Juan: I have also holy water to heal or sense if there are enemies nearby. Ryder: Wow. The End of story Ryder: Well looks like your story is over.... Juan: Yeah. I think I will head back to the Embassy to take a rest. Andres: Are you willing to have a duel with me? Juan:(Petted Andres) Someday....... Juan runs to the Embass Ryder: So Andres.... Why do you challenge Juan in a duel? Andres: You will gonna find out.... Soon.... Andres and Ryder waved their friend goodbye and the Sun sets. Juan: Until then.... ENDCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Backstory